


The Way to Makoto's Heart is Through his Stomach

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, makoto and rin are a popular duo band, makoto and rin are best friends who live to embarrass each other, their band still has no name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 7:  Open (Rock band AU)</p><p>Makoto meets someone special at a record label party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Makoto's Heart is Through his Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, self-indulgent band AU I've been talking about with a friend. Finally got a chance to write it. The band itself is heavily inspired by OLDCODEX and my love of duets featuring Tatsun and Mamo.

“How long are you going to keep hiding over by the food?”

A startled yelp slipped out of Makoto’s mouth as the voice of his bandmate suddenly came from behind him.  He had been so sure he was alone.  Well, as alone as one could be with people constantly coming and going from the food tables.  Gripping his plate of cake, he turned to look at Rin, smiling nervously.

“You know I don’t like parties, Rin-chan.”  He ignored the frown Rin gave him for tacking on the ‘-chan’ and went back to focusing on his cake.  “I never know what to say.”

Rin rolled his eyes as he moved over to the tables to help himself to some meat skewers.  “It’s a party for the label, Makoto.  These are all people we work with!”  He tore into the meat, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat.  “Whoever this new caterer is, they sure know how to cook.”

“He’s cute, too,” Makoto blurted out before he could stop himself.  He froze as Rin turned to look at him again, perfect eyebrows raised high.  While his bandmate continued to stare at him, chewing his food slowly, Makoto started to fidget.  “Say something, Rin!”

After he swallowed, Rin finally said, “Well, show him to me, then.”

Makoto wasn’t sure he would be able to live through the embarrassment of tonight.  Nervously, he quickly pointed out the chef in question to his best friend.  Another startled squeak left his mouth as the black haired man noticed him.  He felt his face start to burn from shame and he hid behind Rin.

“That scrawny, bored looking guy?  Didn’t know you were into that, Makoto.”

“Not everyone’s a muscle freak like you and Gou-chan!”

Now it was Rin’s turn to be embarrassed and all he could manage to hiss out was, “Don’t talk about Gou like that.”

An awkward silence fell over the two of them.  Makoto picked at his cake and Rin nibbled on his skewer a bit, both of them waiting until the burn in their cheeks had vanished.

It was Rin that broke the silence first, nudging Makoto a bit as he spoke.  “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“What would I even say?”

“How should I know?  Just compliment his food or something.  It _is_ really good.”  With that, Rin went back to his food, though he kept nudging at Makoto with his foot.

Makoto decided to finish his cake first, before moving closer to the tables.  Maybe he would get another piece before talking to the chef, though that would make this his third slice of cake.  He was about to reach for another piece before he heard a voice.

“Is it good?”

Startled for the second time that night, Makoto turned toward the voice, realizing it was coming from the chef.  The smaller man was watching him and Makoto found himself staring into those bright, blue eyes.  After staring at him for what was probably too long to be considered polite, Makoto quickly looked away.  “Everything is good.  I just… like chocolate a lot.”

“I’ll remember that if I’m hired to cater something for you again, Tachibana-san.”  There was a hint of a smile on the man’s face.

“Eh?  You know who I am?”

The man stared at him for a moment before looking away, covering his smile with a hand.  After composing himself, he turned back to Makoto.  “A lot of people know who you are.”

Makoto felt his cheeks turn red again as he realized how stupid that question was.  He should be used to people recognizing him by now.  It came with the territory of being a rock star, he supposed.  “Well, you can just call me Makoto, if you want,” he said with a smile.

Blue eyes widened a bit and the man looked down at the table.  “Nanase Haruka.  But… You can call me Haru.  If you want.”  Haru glanced back up at Makoto, returning a tiny smile.

Any tension Makoto had felt melted away at that smile.  “It’s nice to meet you, Haru.”


End file.
